A variety of modern electronic devices have the ability to execute software applications. Software applications may be designed for a variety of functions or purposes but most, if not all software applications, require the manipulation of data. Data manipulation may require a developer to write a great deal of code in an application to direct and control the manipulation of data. Such code generation is time consuming and takes the developer's focus off of the actual function and purpose of the software application.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.